


One More Night

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last night at the cabin, Blair and Jim share another "first".<br/>This story is a sequel to Weekend Retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

## One More Night

by Candy Apple

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Cafe/3281>

Author's disclaimer: Unfortunately they're not mine. If they were, we wouldn't need S2 fixes. I'd take better care of them. :-) They're the property of Paramount, UPN and Pet Fly. The cabin is mine, and that's final. ;-)

* * *

One More Night  
by Candy Apple 

Jim closed his eyes and let the cool breeze dance over his body. The day had been perfect--nothing to do but sit around on the beach with Blair, nibbling at the goodies in their cooler, fooling around, talking about the future. Now the sun was setting, painting the sky with a myriad of pinks, blues and oranges. 

Blair had accepted the information about Jim's trust fund and hadn't mentioned it again, nor did it seem to preoccupy his mind in the least. He was perfectly happy in their life together, and he didn't appear to be about to pressure Jim into changing anything. 

Jim smiled as he wondered how Blair would look driving around in a new Corvette. Probably unhappy. Blair liked his classics. Cars with character and history. //Okay, a vintage Corvette, then,// Jim's brain helpfully supplied. //But can you picture him being pampered and spoiled for long before something in his nature rebelled against it?// Pampered and spoiled emotionally, maybe, but when it came to material possessions, Blair wasn't greedy, nor was he particularly impressed with opulence or wealth. //But maybe a few of his beloved research projects...I'll figure out a way to spoil him rotten. He deserves to have someone spoil him a little.// 

The shower stopped, and Jim let his hearing home in on Blair, drying off, toweling his hair, going for the blow-dryer to take the worst of the soaking wetness out of it. They had made love in the sand twice, and while probing all of Blair's nooks and crannies for hidden sand sounded like fun, both had agreed they needed to relax and cool down a little with separate showers. 

It was the last night of their long weekend, and Jim sighed contentedly as he thought about his plans for later that evening. He hadn't felt compelled to immediately top Blair to even the score, and they'd contented themselves with hands and mouths giving them pleasure since making love their first night there. Somehow, it seemed to give both occasions a bit more meaning by leaving a little delay between them. 

"Man, I had sand in some _bad_ places," Blair said, laughing as he made his way out to the deck stark naked. 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack here, Chief?" Jim started as he took notice of Blair's lack of clothing. Though he was only dressed in shorts himself, he hadn't expected to get quite such an eyeful of his partner. There was something incredibly erotic about Blair's nudity in this casual setting. 

"That would definitely screw up my plans for later," Blair countered, moving to Jim's lounge chair and nudging the long legs apart with his hand, as if brushing them aside to make a place for himself. Jim obliged, shifting and straightening in the chair so Blair could sit between his legs. 

"God you smell good," Jim muttered into the damp hair near his face. He wrapped Blair in strong arms and kissed the side of his face. He could feel the younger man's rounded buttocks against the growing bulge in his shorts. 

"I can't believe it's already Saturday night." 

"We'll have part of the day here tomorrow yet. We don't have to start back until afternoon. Which gives us lots of time to sleep in." He leaned close to Blair and whispered in his ear. "I want to make love to you tonight, sweetheart." He pressed his overheating groin firmly against Blair's bare butt. 

"What do I have to do to get you out of those shorts?" Blair asked, groping behind him to find the waistband of the cotton garment. 

"Go to bed with me," Jim replied simply, grasping Blair by the shoulders and kissing his neck, then fastening lips, teeth and tongue there to leave a large passion mark behind. "Want to make you mine for real, baby." 

"I've always been yours," Blair replied quietly, letting his head tilt to the side to give Jim better access. 

"You're getting hard for me," Jim growled against Blair's neck, a hand slipping around Blair's rapidly hardening cock. 

"Ooh, yeah," Blair arched into the light touch, wanting more. Jim withdrew his hand. 

"Let's go inside." He drank in the sight as Blair got out of the lounge chair, watching the movement of the firm, rounded ass as his lover made it back to his feet. Jim joined him, wrapping his arms around him again and drawing a startled little yelp from Blair as he seized two handfuls of Blair's rear end and lifted the smaller man off his feet. Blair took the hint quickly and wound his arms and legs around Jim, barely avoiding losing his balance. The feeling of Jim's fingers gripping his ass cheeks hard and dipping partially into the valley between them was almost enough to propel Blair to a climax before they ever made it to bed. 

They tumbled onto the comforter together, Jim claiming Blair's mouth in a passionate kiss as one hand remained on the younger man's buttocks, and the other wound around his back to pull him in close. Blair kept his legs wrapped around Jim, one hand in the other man's hair and one trailing over a muscled biceps. 

"Move your legs, baby," Jim gasped, knowing the friction of their engorged shafts would lead them to completion before they ever made love. Blair reluctantly obeyed, his feet landing flat on the bed, knees still bent. 

Jim swooped down on a dusky nipple, sucking and nipping at it until Blair was moaning steadily and writhing beneath him. He licked his way to its mate, smiling against Blair's flesh as the other man let out a broken groan of pleasure. 

"Jim...I can't hold it much longer," Blair managed. 

"Oh, but you have to, sweetheart. We're just getting started," Jim replied, licking his way down the little path of hair to Blair's stomach, dipping his tongue into his lover's navel and swirling it around. 

"Ungh...Jim...come on, lover, touch me," Blair pleaded, arching up toward his teasing partner, who artfully avoided the rigid cock, instead probing its nest of curls and the creases where Blair's thighs joined his body. 

Wanting to move his explorations lower, Jim pushed gently at the underside of Blair's thighs until his lover's knees were drawn up to his chest, exposing him completely. Blair threw his head back with an aroused moan and held onto his knees, keeping himself open as wide as he could for Jim's attentions. 

Jim lapped at the underside of Blair's balls, sucking one, then the other into his mouth as his lover squirmed under his ministrations. He dragged his tongue down Blair's perineum, then paused, sucking on a little patch of skin until it was marked. 

"Oh, God, Jim...you're killin' me, man...please... Want you!" 

"Relax, baby. It's coming," Jim soothed, dragging his tongue down to the little opening he hoped to possess soon. He lapped at it once, then set about taking Blair thoroughly with his tongue. Hands braced on the other man's writhing hips, he kept up the darting in and out motion until Blair's ragged cries of pleasure reached a crescendo. He withdrew then, and locked eyes with his panting, sweaty lover. "Turn over, sweetheart," Jim said, stroking the underside of Blair's thigh and trying hard not to make it sound like an order. 

"I want to see you...can I stay like this?" Blair asked, breathless. 

"It might hurt more this way, Chief." 

"I want it like this...please?" Blair managed. 

"Anything you want is yours, sweetheart," Jim responded, moving up between Blair's legs to kiss him thoroughly. "Just ask." Jim moved away momentarily to find the lube in the night stand, then returned to his waiting lover. 

He carefully probed Blair's entrance with one greased finger. 

"God, Jim, I'm so close," Blair groaned. 

"Breathe, baby." Jim withdrew the finger and encouraged Blair to move his legs down for a moment. "Calm down a little. I want us to come together. It'll feel better that way for you, I think." 

"More," Blair directed, pulling his knees up again. 

Never one to deny Blair what he asked, Jim slid his finger into the tight passage, stretching and lubricating it. Blair let out little whimpers of pleasure, wriggling his hips in time with the thrusts of Jim's finger. Confident that his partner was ready for more, Jim withdrew one finger and returned with two, easing in slowly, letting Blair adjust to the stretching sensation. 

Jim thoroughly massaged Blair with two fingers, smiling as he watched his lover's face. Blair's eyes were closed, his brows knit together in concentration on the sensations in his body. Sweaty curls clung to his forehead, and a pink flush colored his cheeks. 

Moving deeper, Jim found Blair's prostate and raked his finger across it slowly. Blair's eyes shot open and he screamed, hands going to clutch the comforter as his whole body stiffened and arched with pleasure. Jim moved his finger again, and again, each time tearing a howl of ecstasy from Blair. 

"J-im...p-please...want you...in there." 

"Soon, baby. Hang on. I need to stretch you a little more." Jim withdrew his fingers, and after adding more lube, carefully eased three fingers into the tight opening. This level of intrusion seemed to still a little of Blair's fire as he struggled to relax and accept the stretching. When Jim felt the clenching muscles surrender, he withdrew his fingers and coated himself liberally with the gel. "Try to relax, sweetheart. Let me know if it hurts." 

"I'm ready, lover," Blair panted, finally opening his eyes to watch Jim moving into position to take him. 

Jim pressed slowly forward, tuning every one of his enhanced senses on Blair's responses. The first penetration was a shock, and Jim remembered well how monstrous Blair's cock had felt when it started filling him. No amount of stretching had made him totally ready. 

"I know it's a stretch, baby," Jim ground out, barely able to find breath to talk. "Try not to resist it." 

"Voice...of experience, huh?" Blair managed. Jim smiled at his lover and stroked a sweaty hip and flank. 

Blair's breathing calmed a bit, and his muscles relaxed. Jim moved forward a little more. 

"It's going to hurt at first, Chief. Don't be afraid of it," Jim said gently. Blair's hands came up to hold onto Jim's forearms where he was bracing himself on the bed. At the next relaxation, Jim slid the rest of the way inside, drawing a little groan from Blair. 

After several prolonged seconds of stillness, Blair thrust up tentatively, and his moan of pain mixed with pleasure froze Jim from doing much to respond. He vowed not to move until the sounds were pure pleasure. Blair had been patient with him, and he would do no less for the man he loved. He guided Blair's legs around his waist again. 

Another little upward thrust brought the expression and whimper Jim was looking for--pleasure mixed with a bit of frustrated desire. Blair was ready to be taken. Jim responded with a moderate stroke of his own, which Blair answered. Soon, they were starting a slow, steady rhythm of strokes and answering thrusts. Jim grasped Blair's slightly softened erection and began pumping in time with their movements. 

Blair's hands were gripping the comforter again, his knuckles turning white. He grunted with each movement, the pleasure written on his face. "Oh, yeah...yeah...ugh...harder..." Blair panted. 

"Gonna make you scream, baby," Jim growled. 

Jim angled his thrusts to hit Blair's prostate, and began giving it an energetic workout. Blair's broken cries followed each stroke until he let out a low, hoarse scream and spurted his climax over Jim's hand, chest and belly. 

Jim was stunned at the intensity of the sensations as Blair's body clamped down on his pumping cock, wringing the orgasm from it mercilessly as Jim let out a series of throaty grunts and pumped harder and faster as he shot his seed deep into Blair's body. 

As their bodies recovered, Jim kissed Blair's mouth thoroughly, possessing it as he had the other man's body. When he drew back, he kissed Blair's eyelids, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips again. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Blair smiled up at him, and Jim kissed him one more time before turning his attentions to slipping his spent organ carefully from Blair's body. He heard a little grunt as he did so, and quickly gathered Blair in his arms. 

"Are you okay, baby?" 

"I never...felt anything like it before," he said, the awe clear in his voice. "It was so... _intense_." 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"It hurts a little, but you were great," Blair responded, giving Jim a big, sappy grin. "I'm sore, but it's like...I move, and feel it, and it sort of...turns me on." Blair was quiet a minute. "Man, you must have been really miserable after--I mean, everything's...heightened for you." 

"I had to dial things down a little, Chief." Jim sighed and cuddled Blair closer. "But it was the other most incredible moment of my life." 

"The other?" 

"Well, this ranks right up there with it. It's a tie, I think." 

"For me too." Blair kept his head down at Jim's chest level. Jim smiled as he felt an increase in the heat of his partner's face that had nothing to do with sex. It was a major blush. "It's like I really know who I belong to now," he said quietly. 

"I know the feeling, sweetheart." Jim smiled and patted Blair's bottom gently. "It's only fair to warn you that I get jealous." 

"You do, huh? So, um, does that mean that you'll have to, like, remind me who I belong to once in a while?" 

"Frequently." Jim nibbled on a nearby earlobe. "And I'm possessive." 

"Territorial," Blair added, finally confident enough to joke about what had been a major sore spot between them. 

"Yeah, there's that." Jim claimed Blair's mouth again. "You remember what the cavemen used to do. You said I was a throwback." 

"You are _not_ dragging me anywhere by the hair, man, and that's final," Blair stated firmly. Jim grinned wickedly. 

"That's okay, Chief. I'm sure I can find something else to hold onto." With that, he gave Blair's ass a firm squeeze and silenced any further discussion by sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth. 

The End...of this installment, anyway! ;-) 


End file.
